Silicon carbide (SiC) has attracted attention as a material for the next generation semiconductor device. SiC has excellent properties including a band gap three times, breakdown field strength approximately ten times, and thermal conductivity approximately three times as much as those of silicon (Si). Practically using the properties can achieve a semiconductor device capable of operating at a high temperature with a low loss.
Scaling-down of a transistor is desired in order to improve performance of the semiconductor device.